The Great and Powerful Talent Show
by Windrises
Summary: Canterlot High is having a talent show. Starlight Glimmer tries to cheer on a nervous Trixie, while Twilight Sparkle attempts to do the same for Flash Sentry.


Note: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is based on Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which was created by Lauren Faust.

At Canterlot High, the students started waking inside the school. During the past week, there had been a lot less magic tricks. This was because Trixie had gone on a week-long magic show, along with her bestie, Starlight Glimmer. Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer were secretly happy, that Trixie had been gone, for an entire week, because they were tired of Trixie's boastful nature.

While roaming around the hallways, they quickly noticed a poster. The poster was advertising a talent show, that was being held at Canterlot High. The best performance would receive a necklace and a crown. Several students started reading the poster and wanted to enter the talent show.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared in the school. Trixie and Starlight Glimmer popped out of the smoke. Trixie faced the other students, while saying, "Behold the return, of Canterlot High's most magical student: the great and powerful Trixie!" The students looked unamused and unhappy, about Trixie returning. Trixie was expecting the other students, to start clapping and throwing flowers at her, as soon as she arrived. However, none of them did that. Trixie had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What's going on? Why aren't you making a big deal, out of my return?"

Applejack said, "The whole world doesn't revolve around you, Trixie."

Trixie replied, "That goes without saying, but I think I'm deserving, of a more eloquent and thoughtful greeting, than your sassy honesty."

Rainbow Dash sighed and asked, "Can't you start attending a different school, so we don't have to deal with you?"

Trixie looked offended, while saying, "Hey."

Starlight Glimmer looked at Rainbow Dash and said, "That's not very nice."

Twilight Sparkle wanted to end the awkward tension, so she said, "So, who's thinking about joining the talent show?"

Trixie's excitement lit up, while asking, "There's a talent show?"

Twilight said, "There sure is. We just heard about the talent show, before you returned."

Trixie smugly replied, "When it comes to talent, I never need to even try, when it comes to achieving greatness."

Starlight had been trying to help Trixie, with her bragging problem, so she whispered, "Perhaps you should word that, in a less boastful way."

Trixie bowed to the other students and said, "The good and modestly-powerful Trixie will try her best, in the talent show. I wish myself, along with any other contestants, the best of luck."

Twilight read further details, about the talent show, that were listed on the poster. She said, "Contestants are allowed to work in duos."

Trixie put her arm around Starlight and said, "You will be my partner, in the greatest and most powerful magic show, that this world has ever seen!"

Starlight replied, "Uh, if you say so, Trixie."

Flash Sentry walked by Twilight and said, "We should be a duo, in the talent show. You could sing, while I play my guitar."

Twilight shyly replied, "I don't know about that. I'm more of a book-loving researcher, than a professional singer."

Flash put his hand on Twilight's shoulder and responded, "Give yourself some credit, Twilight. You've got lots of talent." He confidently smiled, while saying, "As for me, I know how to play my guitar, with a rocking amount of style." Flash got out his guitar and started playing it, while dancing around the school. A lot of Flash's classmates thought he was dorky, so they laughed at him.

Diamond Tiara, the school's most infamous bully, pushed Flash, so he would slip and his guitar would fall on the hallway's trophy case and smash it. Principal Celestia heard glass getting shattered, so she went into the hallway and asked, "What's going on?" She looked around and saw the hallway's broken trophy case. She also saw Flash's guitar, at the scene of the crime. Celestia folded her arms and said, "Flash, this behavior is truly lowbrow."

Flash replied, "But I didn't do it."

Celestia responded, "Lying is unacceptable. Applejack tells me that so much, that I wish I could tape her mouth."

Applejack replied, "Hey."

Celestia smirked and said, "If you want my honest opinion, you're going to receive it. Besides, I was just joking. Honesty is a very important thing. Flash, report to my office, so I can decide on your punishment."

Flash sighed and replied, "Okay then."

Twilight felt sorry for Flash and wondered if there was a way, to prove his innocence. She looked around the hallway, before finding the evidence she needed. A moment later, she stepped into Celestia's office. Celestia was about to ban Flash, from participating in the talent show. However, Twilight had Celestia watch the security tape. Celestia watched the tape and saw that Diamond Tiara pushed Flash, so she could frame him, for destroying the trophy case.

Celestia looked at Flash and said, "My apologies, for thinking you were guilty."

Flash casually replied, "It's cool."

Celestia raised an eyebrow and asked, "You think it's cool, that you got framed?"

Flash answered, "No, it's just a saying."

Celestia whispered, "Millennials are weirdos."

Flash looked at Twilight and said, "Thank you, for proving my innocence."

Twilight replied, "It's not a big deal."

Flash responded, "To me, it's a big deal. A lot of people poke fun at me and laugh at me, when I act a little awkward. It's nice to have someone around, like you, who's kind and caring, no matter how strange I may seem."

Twilight replied, "You're welcome. Besides, if I ever got framed, I know you'd come to my rescue."

Flash looked guilty, while saying, "I'd probably mess that up, by accidentally losing the evidence or something."

Twilight gently nudged Flash and replied, "Give yourself some credit. You're a pretty cool guy."

Flash responded, "You're cooler, than I could ever hope to be." Twilight blushed.

Celestia said, "If you guys are done flirting, you can exit my office and tell Diamond Tiara, that she's not allowed to enter the talent show."

Flash walked out of the office. Twilight was about to walk out, before looking at Celestia and saying, "For the record, we weren't flirting."

Celestia replied, "For the record, I still don't approve of lying."

Twilight walked up to Diamond Tiara and said, "You're not allowed to be in the talent show."

Diamond Tiara gritted her teeth and asked, "Why not?"

Twilight answered, "Because you got the trophy case broken, on purpose, and framed Flash." Diamond Tiara shook her fist.

Meanwhile, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were in reading class. Rarity whispered to Rainbow Dash and Applejack, "I assume you don't want Trixie to enter the talent show."

Rainbow Dash whispered, "Trixie would brag so hard, that I'd have to wear twenty pairs of earbuds, so I don't hear her."

Applejack whispered, "Trixie already boasted her hat off, earlier this morning."

Rarity whispered, "Speaking of fashion, Trixie's nowhere near as stylish, as she claims to be. Anyways, I know a way, to get Trixie out of the talent show."

After class was over, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack walked to Trixie's locker. Trixie looked behind her and saw Rarity and her friends, so she asked, "What's up?" Rarity and her friends handed Trixie three-hundred dollars. Trixie said, "Wow, this is generous."

Rarity replied, "This is a bribe."

Trixie raised an eyebrow and asked, "A bribe?"

Applejack said, "You can keep that money, if you don't enter the talent show."

Trixie looked confused, while asking, "Why are you so desperate, to make me quit the show? Is it because you're intimidated by me?"

Rainbow Dash answered, "It's because we're sick of your pathetic bragging."

Trixie returned the money and said, "You're the ones, who are being pathetic. I'm not going to trade in my artistic integrity, for a cheap bribe."

A few hours later, it was lunchtime. Trixie went into the cafeteria and sat next to Starlight Glimmer. Starlight smiled and said, "Hi, Trixie. How are you doing?"

Trixie replied, "I'm starting to feel uneasy, about this talent show."

Starlight looked concerned, while asking, "Why?"

Trixie said, "Rarity and her friends were the opposite of subtle, when it came to letting me know, that they don't want me to enter the talent show. They even offered me a three-hundred dollar bribe, which I turned down. Can you believe they'd offer so much, just to avoid hearing me brag? Am I really that annoying?"

Starlight put her hand on Trixie's shoulder and replied, "You're not annoying. You're a delight, to be around."

Trixie rolled her eyes and responded, "No offense, but your opinion is pretty biased, considering we're besties. I get the feeling, that the rest of the school can't stand my presence."

Diamond Tiara walked by and replied, "You're right, about your presence not being tolerated. You're an unbearably annoying, boastful brat, with nothing useful or insightful, to offer. If someone manages to make you leave, they'd be a truly talented person, which you will never be."

Trixie looked at Starlight and said, "I think she has proven, that I'm not well-liked."

Starlight replied, "Diamond Tiara was the one, who was being bratty. Ignore her opinions."

Pinkie Pie started bouncing by. Trixie looked at Pinkie and asked, "Do you think I'm annoying?"

Pinkie nodded and said, "You're more annoying, than the orange I'm having for lunch."

Trixie got up and said, "I need to sit, by myself, for a few minutes. Afterwards, I think I'll take my name off the sign-up sheet, for the talent show. Considering the cold reception I've gotten, I think I'd be doing everybody a favor, if I stopped trying to be great and powerful." Trixie walked out of the cafeteria.

Starlight was deeply concerned, so she also left the cafeteria. She went into the hallway and saw Trixie, who was moping on the floor. Starlight sat next to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Trixie had a sad look on her face, while saying, "I'm the awful and powerless Trixie. You should go. I've probably been taking advantage, of your generosity, by being an ego-obsessed diva. I knew my bragging was had gone too far, but I didn't think I was so hated, by all of my classmates."

Starlight replied, "Millennials can be overly-judgmental and do dumb things, for no comprehensible reason." Celestia walked by and nodded in agreement. Starlight said, "The other students don't understand, that you're still dealing with breaking the addiction, of bragging. The students refused to give Sunset a chance, after she stopped being a bully, and they've started giving you the same disrespect."

Trixie responded, "But their dislike, of me, is understandable. I'm still a pain in the neck."

Starlight shook her head and replied, "That's not true. If you were such a pain, I wouldn't always hangout with you. After all, we spent the previous week, with one another, and we never fought. Diamond Tiara's a hater and bully. You shouldn't put much thought, in what she thinks of you. I think you're great and powerful."

Trixie asked, "Really?"

Starlight answered, "Yes. Please do me a favor and don't quit the talent show, because of the other students' rude comments. Prove their harsh judgments wrong, by being something special, without the boasting."

Trixie replied, "Okay then. I won't quit the show, because I'm no quitter and because you believe in me. I love you."

Starlight hugged Trixie and responded, "I love you, too."

Meanwhile, Flash Sentry sat next to Twilight Sparkle, in the cafeteria. Flash said, "Twilight, I'd be honored, if you were my partner, in the talent show."

Twilight looked a little nervous, while asking, "You still think I should sing?"

Flash nodded and answered, "You have an angelic voice."

Twilight replied, "Yeah right."

Flash said, "Do you remember last month's concert?"

Twilight replied, "I was reading a really compelling book, during most of the concert, so it didn't stick in my brain."

Flash responded, "I remember the part, where you and your friends sang. Your voice could only be heard, during certain times, because your shyness competed with Fluttershy's. However, when you finally started singing, you sounded special and beautiful."

Twilight blushed and replied, "Thank you."

Flash asked, "Will you be my partner, in the talent show?" Twilight nodded and hugged Flash, which made him blush.

A week later, it was the night of the talent show. Trixie was backstage. She tried to look confident, but she was struggling with that, due to the dirty looks and angry sighs, which came from her classmates. Starlight patted Trixie's back, while saying, "Ignore the haters. You're amazing, in my eyes."

Trixie replied, "You know what? I've never noticed how beautiful your eyes are. How come nobody talks about how lovely they look?"

Starlight smiled and said, "That's because I only have eyes for you."

Trixie replied, "You're the star, that's lighted my heart, with confidence and happiness."

Trixie and Starlight blushed at each other, before Celestia came by and said, "Sorry to ruin your lovey-dovey talk, but I thought you should know, that you're the talent show's next act."

Trixie angrily blushed and replied, "It wasn't a lovey-dovey talk."

Celestia whispered, "Millennials are such fibbers."

Meanwhile, Twilight and Flash were about to enter the school, so they could set-up their act. However, Diamond Tiara approached Twilight, along with her sidekick, Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara had a smug smile on her face, while saying, "Twilight, your partnership, with Flash, is a true waste of your talents. Speaking of waste, it's time you go to the waste basket." She and Silver Spoon started grabbing Twilight.

Twilight nervously asked, "What are you doing?"

Diamond Tiara slyly said, "We're throwing you in the trash."

Flash sternly replied, "That's not happening." Flash jumped into the garbage can, so there wouldn't be enough room, to throw Twilight in there. He said, "If anybody deserves to be thrown in the trash, it's me."

Diamond Tiara said, "Now that you've played in the trash, you'll stink so badly, that you'll easily lose." She and Silver Spoon laughed, while walking away.

Twilight looked at Flash and said, "You shouldn't of done that."

Flash replied, "You didn't deserve the pain, of being thrown in the trash. Besides, you're wearing a fancy dress and I'm wearing my usual band outfit."

Twilight smiled and said, "That was a very thoughtful gesture. You deserve a big hug, for your kindness."

Flash smiled back and replied, "Considering I jumped in the trash, that wouldn't be a wise idea."

Twilight responded, "Fair enough." Twilight kissed Flash's cheek, before she and Flash entered the school.

A moment later, Trixie and Starlight got onstage. Several students booed Trixie. Trixie ignored them and started her act. During her performance, she avoided calling herself great and powerful, for the most part. She did several magic tricks, along with Starlight's assistance. She made burnt toast turn into frozen toast, she made a kitty turn into a unicorn, and she made balloons talk.

After her performance was over, some of the harsher students booed Trixie, but several of them clapped. Trixie held Starlight's hand, while saying, "Thank you, for being the most wonderful partner, that I could of ever asked for."

Starlight replied, "Same to you."

Celestia whispered, "Well done, especially by millennials' standards."

A while later, it was Twilight and Flash's turn. Twilight grabbed a microphone and started singing, in a very pleasant-sounding voice, while Flash started playing his guitar. Flash accidentally flung his guitar, which crashed to the ground and broke in half. In order to keep the performance going, Flash grabbed the broken halves and tried to play them. Although the broken pieces barely worked, Flash didn't give up.

After the performance was over, people clapped, because of Twilight, not Flash. Celestia said, "Twilight, you have the voice of an angel."

Twilight bowed and replied, "Thank you."

Celestia said, "Flash, you kind of bombed. However, your desire, to never give up, is admirable and it shows dedication. There's no way, that you're going to win, but you two are respectable."

Twilight and Flash went backstage. Flash said, "Your singing was wonderful. It saved our performance."

Twilight replied, "You need to give yourself some credit. Even though you smell like garbage, you act like a hero. I'm proud of you." Twilight and Flash smiled at each other.

A moment later, Celestia said, "The winners, of the talent show, are Trixie and Starlight Glimmer." Trixie and Starlight got onstage and bowed.

Trixie and Starlight were rewarded, with a necklace and a crown. Trixie put the necklace on Starlight's neck and said, "It looks amazing, which fits with how amazing you are."

Starlight put the crown on Trixie's head and said, "To some, you may seem like a boastful bragger, but to me, you're nothing short of a princess." Trixie smiled and embraced Starlight.

Celestia smiled and whispered, "Millennials are undeniably weird, but maybe they're more great and powerful, than I thought."


End file.
